From Then Until Now
by LinkinParkTheKillersFan
Summary: Show timeline AU. Alfred F. Jones, personification of the country of America, is a strange man. A mystery to his fellow personifications and they find out one reason why. Warnings: AU OOC-ness of America, sexual references, and a death of a beloved one.


**A/N: I suppose... I came up with this when I was in a Wanting-To-Write-A-Tragety-Of-Sorts mood.**

**I will explain everything at the bottom, I do hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

Many people have tried, yet none had achieved. America was a country's personification that no other could understand. (He would just not give up his vital regions! Even if they pestered him about being a virgin, he would simply state that he wasn't and would change the conversation or leave! Outragous!)

A little explanation is in order:

In his childhood, America had not been raised by Britain's personification like he should have.

No.

It was not neglect. (Except for... Well... The Hundred Years of Neglect...)

They had simply not found the lad. No trace. For more than one thousand years, they had not found a trace of him. The friken idiots.

It wasn't until 1866, a year after the American Civil War had ended, that other personifications of countries had found out of his presence. A Canadian and a Briton were going to visit the latest "Idiotic American with Democratic power" (Their words, not mine) when the Canadian had stopped to watch his reflection talk with America's people across the street. Strange, because knew that he was standing where he was and most definately not talking with another country's people.

The Briton noticed his former colony had stopped and stalked across the street, cursing out the Canada-Imposter. The Canadian had rushed across and stopped the Briton, it was then did they notice the strange aura coming from the rather panicked lad...

But that is for another story.

I am here to tell you how and when the other country's personifications had found out the reason he had not allowed himself to be... ahem... 'Laid' as a rather large amount of people say.

It all started when France had decided to invade America's personal privacy...

* * *

**September 16th, 2013, Eight o' one in the morning. America's house.**

"Amerique! Where are you~?" Francis Bonnefoy, the personification of France, called into the empty house. "I see... Perfect!" Walking inside the house, though he had no permission to, he began to search. Hard. Starting in the living room and making his way through the first floor.

"I know you must have a journal of some sort, Amerique~! I am the country of l'amour, I do notice your eyes when you talk of not being a virgin. You are in love~! But with whom, I must wonder..."

He continued to search, not worrying that with the many hours he had been there, he had not seen America once (Though, that day was the meeting of the G8, he might have thought America was setting up at the meeting hall). He eventually found what he was looking for in a chest, under an empy bed, in a room that was locked with a lock, and forcibly barricated by a large, mahogany dresser. He didn't seem phased by the book's placement, at all.

"Aha~! I shall now share with ze rest of the world why Amerique will not admit his feeling for anyone~!" (He had a rather large glass of wine that morning... Or three... Three large glasses of wine, I apologize.) He then, rushed to the meeting hall, where the meeting had just begun.

* * *

**September 16th, 2013, Ten thirty in the morning. American meeting hall.**

"That git is running the meeting today, where the bloody hell is he?" Arthur Kirkland, the personification of The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, exclaimed. "Why is the bloody frog missing as well, I-"

"Onhonhon, do you really care for me so, Angleterre~?" Francis said, striding through the door.

"No, you wanker! I just-"

"It matters not~! I have found ze answer to ze question we all have once asked~!" He

Kiku Honda, Japan's personification, politely raised his hand before asking, "What is it that we have all asked? What is it that you have?"

Francis paused, before smiling triumphantly. "Ze question was and still is: 'Why is it zat we cannot get through to Amerique~!' I now have his journal~! So, now we may get ze answer." He said, holding up a leather bound book with faded pages.

Ludwig, Germany's personification, huffed. He couldnt take control of the meeting until the meeting's host is there, which, sadly, he is not.

Ivan Braginski, Russia's personification, cocked his head and asked innocently, "What is the last date in the journal?" (He thought that there were secrets from the Cold War that he could use against America, typical.)

A few nations shivered while the rest looked to France as he flipped through the pages. The country of l'amour smiled when he found the last page. "Septembre 16th, 1866..."

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Britain said, angrily. "Stealing his journal, you idiot! He still doesn't trust us and... 1866?"

"Oui. Septembre 16th."

"I found him the next day with... Someone..." Arthur stopped to think for a moment. "Who was I with?"

A soft voice spoke from beside him, "Me, Canada!" Alas, no one seemed to notice the personified country they called Matthew Williams.

"I do believe I heard someone speak..." The Briton looked around only to see not one country had spoken. "Strange..."

Yao Wang, the personification of China, spoke up, "What is with you young nations these days- aru! Acting like teenage girls all the time-aru." (Though he would not admit it, he'd love to have that journal for blackmail.)

Kiku was about to say that they should not read America's journal, but stopped himself. (Personally, I do not blame him, if I knew nothing of my good friend, I'd be interested, too.)

Feliciano Vargas, the personification of Italy Veneziano, suddenly smiled, "Vee~! Does it say if he likes a girl?"

Lovino Vargas, the personification of Italy Romano, turned and looked at his brother incredulously, "Idiota! We aren't allowed to fucking fall in love with human."

"V-vee~! I didn't say a huma-" Feli started, but was cut off by Ivan.

"He did not know of us then, it is possible." The Russian then directed a question towards a Frenchman who, at the moment, was fighting with an enraged Briton. "What does the final entry say.

Francis, who had started up a fight with Arthur about remembering his 'Poor brother, Matthieu', paused and picked up the forgotten journal while Britain yelled at him in the background. "It is rather long. Ze final entry says:

* * *

_**September 16, 1866**_

_"Ah, at last, I have found my journal. I was to think that I had lost it forev-_

(Water lines blot out four lines)

_-ar that had ripped our country into peices, my sanity along with it, though,_

(Another line blotted by water damage)

_I seem to have recovered my sanity that has left me for so long, though, my heart still hurts. Four long years has since passed and, dare I say it, I still hope to see my sweet Mary-Ann walk through the door. Insanity makes it so you do not see the truth until you find the proof, it seems. I walked to where I believed I had buried her and saw the grave marker that I scratched with the bloody knife. I felt my world crash and burn around me and begun to hate myself. No matter what she had said as she lie on the floor, life draining from her eyes, I was still the one who killed her. Insanity is no excuse for killing your wife. I- _

(Water stains blot out the ink of two lines.)

_-ore In order to see that her last wish was fulfilled, though, I will continue to live, be it for one more year or one hundred._

_So, my dear journal, I shall recount what has happened in the last seven years since I have last wrote, and I shall not stop writing until I have written all meaningful events of my life since January 13, 1859._

_Much seemed to happen in this short amount of time._

_Strange as it may seem, one month after I lost you, journal, I fell in love. She-"_

* * *

"Stop." A voice said from the doorway, startling the nation personifications listening to the Frenchman repeat what was written in the journal. No one had noticed the personification of America had walked in. He angrily marched up to Francis and ripped the journal from his hands. "I was looking for this, I'm glad your lack of care for my property and privacy told me exactly who had taken it." He began making his way back to the door, anger dissapating as he thought of what he was planning this afternoon.

"Alfred-kun, I apolo-" Kiku began, but was interupted by the man he was addressing himself.

"It's fine, I suppose you all were curious about my lack of interest in sexual activity. You are all rather into that type of stuff, it seems..." Alfred had paused at the door, fingers brushing the handle, and his shoulders tensed.

"Not necessarily just that. We know nothing about you, lad, we just-" Arthur was interupted by Alfred, as well.

"Wanted to know something about me before you told me I was a nation's personification?" Several of the nations nodded as Alfred turned around. Looking at China, then at Russia, he said, "Or would like information to blackmail me with." Sighing, he opened the door. "I don't give a damn if the world knows, though."

A few nations jumped at that remark. "What do you-" China was cut off, as well.

"I fell in love with Mary-Ann Smith, a young woman in search of equal rights, I told her the truth of my immortality, but she did not care, saying that 'I will stay with you until the day you die', though I did not understand, she still loved me and we married." He didn't move from his position even as his knuckles turned white as he gripped the handle. "Then, during the American Civil War, my sanity slipped through my fingers and I told her to leave, but she didn't. She stayed.

"September 16, 1862. The beggining of the battle of Antietam, one of the bloodiest battles of the American Civil war, I became violent. I had grabbed a sharp knife from the kitchen, thinking that a Confederate soldier had entered my house. I began searching for one who was not there." His frown deepened, as he stared into the hallway. "Then, Mary-Ann ran down from the top floor and tried to calm me down, but I ended up stabbing her in the stomach. I came to realize what I had done and began to rush around in search of medical supplies. She told me to stop and listen.

"She said, 'I am dying. There is nothing that you can do, but remember that I will stay with you until the day you die. I love you.' Then, she died. There's your story. Continue with your meeting, I have business to attend to." Alfred, then, walked into the hall and closed the door.

All eyes then turned toward the Frenchman as he walked toward the door. "I do wonder what business he has on the anniversery of his lovers death." Then, he followed Alfred. Soon after, Russia, Japan, Germany (Who was being dragged by Italy), Romano (Who came to protect his brother, NOT because he cared for the American), China, Britain, and Canada followed suit.

* * *

Afred had driven to a small clearing near the forest. He stepped out of his truck, slamming the door, and rushing down the incline to a figure that seemed to be waiting for him.

_'I was wondering if you had forgotten me, Alfie.'_ A beautiful dark haired woman with bright green eyes stood at the edge of the forest. Her clothing consisted of only a long, pure white gown. She would have seemed rather normal, except that you could see through her body. She stood at the edge of a forest near a rock that had words scratched into it:

**Mary-Ann Smith**

**April 9, 1846 to September 16, 1862**

"Never, Mary, I just had to get the book and some matches. I would never forget you." Alfred said, rushing to where the transparent woman stood.

_'I see,'_ She said, meeting him halfway. _'Are you ready? You do not have to burn it, you know. I could keep my promise and stay with you until you die.'_

"I want to, though, it holds nothing, but memories I can't forget. Plus, I love you too much to make you suffer as I have to." Alfred said, smiling at his deceased wife. "It'll set you free, right, and you'll wait for me, yes?"

_'Of course, I will always.'_ She replied as he gathered rocks and began putting them on grave of his wife. _'I'll be glad to be off Earth, though. I still do not understand how you do not become crazy living forever.'_

"I'm already crazy, is all." He set the last rock. "There, now stand where I put the book." He said, setting the leather bound book in the middle of the circle of rocks. He had read of setting a spirit free in England's magic book, he had borrowed it the year before to see what he could do to set his wife free.

_'I love you, please know this Alfie. I will stay with you until the day you die, remember, you just will not be able to see me. I will be apart of your heart.' _She said, walking over and stepping on top of the book.

"I love you, Mary-Ann. I cannot wait until the day America falls and I will be with you once more." He said, lighting a match.

_'Now, now, no extremes. I shall say hello to our dear daughter, Alfie. Goodbye, my love.' _He set the book on fire and Mary-Ann began to fade. He pulled out a peice of paper that he had ripped from the journal. It said:

_"-In love. She was the love of my life and I shall never forget her."_

He kissed the paper and tossed it into the flames.

"Goodbye, sweet wife."

* * *

The nation personifications had hid behind trees as Alfred had talked to his wife. They hadn't realized that, the reason behind needing the journal was to set the human's soul free. England had just realized why America had asked to borrow his magic book the year before.

Though, human and country personification love is forbidden and they should make the guilty American stand in front of the other nation personifications then admit his mistake, they all made their own pledge of secrecy.

He was, and is, a stupid child after all.

* * *

_"Now, my lovelies, story time is over. Time for rest, now." Conteur said, standing up from where she had been kneeling, her graying hair waving in the warm breeze and her violet eyes twinkled in the grey light. The children whined, but stood and said farewell to their beloved storyteller. All had left, except for one small girl with dark hair and blue eyes. "You, as well, Mere. It is getting rather late, is it not? Shoo shoo!"_

_The young girl crinkled her yellow sundress in her hands as she stared at the point were blue grass met rapidly darkening green sky. Tears began welling up in her eyes._

_"Why, what is wrong, dear girl?" Conteur asked, kneeling beside her._

_"Will you one day explain more about Al-fi-r-red?" Mere asked, stuttering over the unusual name. She attempted to wipe the useless tears from her eyes. "He seems very sad."_

_Conteur chuckled, "Of course! Why, I must explain his past and future! He will be happy, do not worry. Now, shoo shoo! Musicien will be worried if you do not return soon!" The child, seemingly happier now, rushed off towards her shelter._

_Conteur smiled, she'd have to finish the ending, if only for Mere._

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry the writing is stiff, as you see, it is just how Conteur speaks.**

**Conteur: Storyteller (French)**

**Mere: Mother (It should have an accent mark of sorts above the first "e", I am simply unable to do so, I apologize. French)**

**Musicien: Musician (French)**

**This AU is simply what Conteur explained in the beginning. Alfred wasn't found until 1866 which changes his personality, but not his... eh... Heroism. If you are truly interested about this, I will soon be writing a prequel one/two shot that will be called "From The Beginning To the Beginning" and a sequel/ending one/two shot called "To The End."**

**The ending is non-explainable, for all Alfred knows, he is real and for all Conteur knows, she is a story. Yes, the children do know of... Eh... *Blushes* Y-you know, I'm sorry if this is strange to you.**

**I would love any and all criticism and flames, though, the flames will be given to Mere as a toy.**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**

**~Link out~**


End file.
